magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Currently Being Released
This Page is For Currently Being Released Creatures Do Not: *Add the creatures to the Creature List *Create The Creatures Article *'Add information if it has not been seen in the 'MagiStream. These rules apply while the creatures is/are being released and after the adult has been released and it seems like they have been completely released. New Creatures {Unsure which eggs hatch into which hatchlings/adults. All hatchlings and all adults share the same description} General text: These are some of the strangest looking creatures. While it's clear that most companions have come into their magic naturally, the opposite is true for duckits. No one is sure how or why these animals came into being, but whoever made them obviously felt affection towards both rabbits and ducks. Most magically created animals have horrible tempers or are unable to breed, as messing with the natural flow of the universe is tricky business. These animals, though, show none of those traits. Interestingly enough, these companions seem not to notice how bizarre they look, and get along well with almost every companion at The Keep. Even those put off by their odd appearances grow to enjoy duckits as they come to appreciate their personalities. These are friendly, energetic beasts, and are quite prolific in the spring. Their growing popularity as companions can be attributed to how easily they form bonds with their magi, and how they take it upon themselves to entertain wailing hatchlings. They usually appear when the weather turns sunnier, and the days begin to grow longer. The presence of duckits are a sure sign that spring is well underway, and everyone is pleased to see them appear. #Duckit Dc74146781404583b98c1f561800966fbaf3fe4f.gif|Various stripes and designs grace the shell of this light blue egg. 09981496fed7031655fda61728313fcb67f6d34d.gif|Many diagonal yellow stripes embellish the shell of this orange egg. 9673eda2620d270857a0b24023b10b6fce4420bd.gif|This pretty teal egg has a few white stripes on its shell, as well as a lighter green stripe. 8dee34fbcd567cf5caddf75333ad3fbb61ebbb2f.gif|This brown egg is decorated with pretty white designs. 1acf935335f600af5abf51a802aafaa166738054.gif|Several bright designs adorn the shell of this white egg. 37efa5633d9541f183c21f49dcab9ea3af337fca.gif 6fe936b6f20c0b6e7e9a5f843da2854dc1038e1f.gif 6e829323f9a19034e9c5282aed683e6194525ce7.gif 6bddcfe886e7aa118053b677c1a398dad8fb7661.gif|Despite looking rather strange, duckit hatchlings are warmly welcomed by other hatchlings. With their seemingly boundless energy, these little ones are immersed in games from sunup to sundown. The only breaks they take are for quick snacks to refuel – either a handful of corn, some bugs, or a bit of grass. When duckit hatchlings have finally worn themselves out, they either settle down in a nest by the Lake, or follow another hatchling home and share their bed. They are equally friendly towards humans, and often try to follow strangers home, begging for treats. C22104d9fbf5ba30959a778d2b6b8a97531c6859.gif F96ced676ea1eb52382b98449de60a3456486158.gif 39dc32608b786ada4dff776d6aed46faf99f4da5.gif Ecd89edc692c4e825128f3277db338f554dc72e7.gif 18751803cd2cd1fd3fdbe1b10cf789b343720b7e.gif 1e75f7e0521659ba3620f3e842e0290eae5babad.gif 7273b06405cf889d96c575103a36c4708d5c7446.gif B8ce1238718bbf13fa93915bbbd821a391ea6fe1.gif Bb578ad70f70959050807dbcd3a7e679ce166ef5.gif Ac637962a1162a4547adbbde48dd905929030a73.gif Ab526ecc487c8c284a59fa6c5bf10baf706cde60.gif 574c794b99384a3b532ab6d451fe0d4a2c4c4c54.gif|Duckits reach adulthood more rapidly than most companions, and are slightly larger than mundane rabbits. While hatchlings practice making nests for fun, adults take the job very seriously. Their homes are quite unlike other creatures, and are considered very beautiful. When one is noticeably empty, a magi will often recover it and use it as decoration, filling it with pretty painted eggs. Duckits create these nests by weaving straw and grasses together most skillfully, much like a basket. While these nests are usually placed near the Lake, there are some duckits who prefer creating burrows, and hiding their nests underground. Unlike other companions, duckits welcome all who wander near their homes, and proudly show off their eggs and hatchlings in a friendly manner. Whether their genial natures are accidental or planned, no one is sure. Whoever created these strange creatures must have been a powerful individual, for they gave them powers as well, a difficult feat. There are many discussions over whom could have made these creatures, and curious students often try to read old tomes and figure out the person's identity. No has yet discovered the magi, though the commoners are thankful to the person. Duckits are able to tell when land is sickened, be it through drought or over farming, and correct the problem. Water is pulled up from below to enrich barren ground, and leached away from flooded areas. In return for their help, villagers allow duckits to munch on their carrots without chasing them away. If children offer them corn, a whole group of duckits will usually come running. These creatures come in many, many colors. There are magi who love them so that they have one of each variation. Everyone has their own favorite color duckits, and it's noted that many of them take their colorations from both rabbits and ducks. Because This Article Is Still Stubbed, You Can Fix It, Thanks.